One Piece Highschool
by PhantomWinds
Summary: Follow the lives of some friends that aren't so normal in their non-normal school filled with weird teachers and students.
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND KINDA THE IDEA!**

Chapter 1: New Faces

Juliet woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping and her wolf/dog hybrid named Doc because of his excellent doctor skills. She smiled at the canine and sat up in her bed.

"That time already boy?" she glanced at her alarm clock, which was the cause of the annoying beeping, to make sure sure that she wasn't late. She smiled even more seeing as she was on time.

She soon got dress and was down stairs having her breakfast which was oatmeal, an apple and a glass of milk. She checked the time, she had twenty minutes, just enough to brush her hair and teeth plus doing some warm ups too. As soon as she was done she grabbed her backpack and her katana bag such held her katanas The Black Tipped Death swords.

Juliet was soon running down the street with Doc right on her heels. Every now and then she would glance at him to make sure his bandana was still on tight around his head, and that his scared eyes weren't showing, which earned her a soft growl.

~Thirty minutes of running later~

Juliet and Doc where looking at the largest school in the area, both property size and the number of students attending it. Getting into the school is almost impossible. You either have to be filthy rich, have a special 'talent' or be extremely good at something. Juliet had gotten into the damn school be being a good swordswoman, if you call her a swordsman in her face then you better be prepared to defend yourself or to run for your life. The Grand Line, which is the name of the school, isn't like most schools. First of all it starts at grade seven and goes all the way till the end of collouge. When you first come to the school as a seventh grader you get a buddy to show you around and to teach you the rules. Your classes are already set for you and they are determined by what you are best at. So if your a swordsman, or woman, then you will be taking swords fighting classes, yoga classes, dancing classes and anything else to help you become better at using your swords. A few rare students and teachers have special powers or 'talents'. The school likes to keep tract of what talent has been at the school and who has had it before. Only one person has a talent one at a time so if a talent comes 'back' then the old owner has most likely died.

Juliet had given Doc the command to wait, which is just telling him to stay on school property. Juliet walked into school and found her favorite spot to take her morning naps. When she was on her way to her spot something cough her attention but when she looked all she saw was something green. She shrugged it off and sat in her spot with her katana bag over her lap and both hands on it. She was soon leaning up against the wall and fell into a light sleep so that she would wake up when the other students had started to show up.

~Three hours later~

Juliet could sense that someone had sat down beside her. She looked over to see that it was her friend Liza. Liza was dressed like any other day, she wore her black halter top that showed some of her stomach, her spiked chocker collour and matching bracelet on her right wrist. She had on her normal black pants with highlights of purple while her boots were purple with highlights of orange. Her chain on her right hip jingled every time Liza had moved. Her bandana was ontop of her head with her black hair up in a ponytail that went to her hips. The only two things she couldn't see was her scar on her shoulder and her trusty pistol.

"Hey Juliet, have you heard that six new students are coming today? Their supposed to be in our grade." Liza had quickly told Juliet what was on her mind, the usual thing that her friend would do "I've also heard that we get to show them around too! Theirs supposed to be four guys and two girls."

"You sure do know a whole lot Liz, you sure that you just didn't hear a story? Anyone can make that shit up you know." Juliet stared at her friend not really believing the whole thing.

"Whatever, you'll soon see that I'm right, hey theirs the others lets go see them." Juliet nodded and soon the two girls were walking over to their group of friends. Just before the two got to their friends the P.A. was on.

"May I please have Juliet, Liza, Angle, Scarlet, Mr. Wonderful and Skunk report to the office?" They all looked a little bit confused but went down their.

As soon as they got their they were lead to an extra room, most likely for conferences and such. At one end stood five new faces, apparently Liza was right. Their principle soon stepped in with some files.

"These are our new students, you guys will be showing them around for about a week until they can get to class by themselves." he stood near Juliet and her friends "Let's get this started then shall we? First is Luffy and Scarlet, Robin and Skunk, Nami and Mr. Wonderful, Sanji and Angle, Ussopp and Liza, Juliet you'll have..."


	2. Chapter 2: Roronoa Zoro

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND KINDA THE IDEA!

Chapter 2: Roronoa Zoro

"...Zoro." the principle gave her Zoro's file and she quickly noticed that it said she was gonna have to make sure that he didn't get lost as long as he attended the school. She sighed some *Great.* she soon looks up and saw a tall man with blond hair and also noticed that he was wearing a suit.

"Marimo is back their, sleeping." he nodded to the other end of the room. Juliet nodded, so that was why she didn't see him right away. She soon walked to where the blond had said where he was.

"Watch out. Marimo can be dangerous, especially when you wake up from his naps." he called out to her before turning to His guide Angle and had hearts in his eyes.

"So can I." she she whispered to herself and soon was standing in front of said person. She gently kicked his foot which caused his left hand to fall apon his katanas, when he didn't wake up she let out a sighed and glanced at his file.

"Oi, Roronoa, wa-" she soon unseethed one of her katanas to block two of his. "Finally you decide to wake up." she soon spun while taking a step back "Come on before you make me late." she had kept her blade out and walked to the door with Zoro following behind her. She said good-bye to her friends and heard the Strawhats say good-bye to their friend Zoro.

As soon as they got out of the room and the door was closed Juliet had Zoro pinned to the wall with his right hand pinned next to his head and a blade pressed slightly against his neck.

"Let's get one thing straight. As long as you be nice and listen to me then I won't have a reason to kill you *or* call you names. Got it?" she then let go of him and walked out of the office with Zoro right behind him.

As they walked Zoro had noticed that Juliet had kept looking at her blade and not where she was going. Wasn't she worried about getting lost? He soon relished that they had gotten to their first class, as soon as they did Juliet looked up and walked in. Zoro had no choice but to follow, when he got in the class he realized that they were the first two their.

"We have some time to kill before any of the others show up, bug me and I will slit your through." she sat down in a seat in the back with her feet on the desk, after a while Zoro could hear the soft sound of snoring. He smiled and laughed some, he walked to the seat next to her and finally decided to see what she was wearing. Her hair was red and was a little bit longer then that Liza chick. She had a simple black low cut shirt with the cuffs and bottom torn. She had a red waistband like him and a bandana tied around the same area as his, it was even on the same arm. Her pants were a deep purple and were a little past her knees, they too were also torn. Her boots were the same color as her pants and were half way below her knees. He hadn't aspect her long bag to have a katana in it, even worse it held two katanas. Zoro soon closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her, what he didn't know was that Juliet had her eyes half closed and watch him look at her and then fall asleep. She laughed quietly when she heard him snore loudly and then feel back to sleep.

~Then minutes later~

Juliet had woken up hearing the chatter of her classmates, most of it was about the sleeping guy next to her with the green hair. She stretched and sat up more but had kept her feet up on the desk, for some reason this was comfier then just sitting for her. She parted her feet so she could see the board. She didn't even bother waking up Zoro, letting him get in trouble, just because she was his guide didn't mean that she couldn't mess with him.

By the time of first hour Juliet had made Zoro's first hour almost like hell.

"Aww cheer up, at lease you didn't get detention!" she laughed but quickly stopped when she pulled a katana out of the bag and watched it on their way to the next class.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND KINDA THE IDEA**!

Chapter 3: First Day

By the time that the two sword-masters has reach lunch Juliet had gotten Roronoa Zoro into trouble with all three of his teachers. As soon as they got into the school lunch room the two had went their own way. Juliet found her friends who were sitting with the Strawhats. She sat next to Candy, who helped Doc with his doctoring skills.

"Where is he?" Liza looked up and at Juliet.

"Who?" she tilted her head some. She heard a sigh and looked at the blond guy that had talked to here earlier that day.

"Marimo, moss head, shitty swordsman." he shrugged some "Not that I really care where he is."

"Don't know, he walked away as soon as we got here." she pulled out one of her katanas and looked at it. A kid who looked, and acted, younger then them all spoke up.

"Zoro's missing again?" he had sounded upset but also that it wasn't new to him.

"He's still in here, just confused on where he is and where to find you guys. I'll be back." she got up and walked away from the table. After a while she saw the swordsman sitting I the hall with his arms crossed. She sat down next to him.

"Their worried about you." she watched her sword turning it every way.

Zoro looked at her "What?"

"Your friends especially the one with the straw hat, he seemed upset that you had gotten lost but not to worried to go looking for you right away."

Zoro laughed some "Eh that's just Luffy." he closed his eyes and put his head up against the wall. Juliet stood up and nudged his knee.

"Get up."

"Why? I'm fine right here." he grunted some and opened his eyes to look at her.

"You might but Luffy is worried for you." she told him and walked away "So get off your ass and fallow me or I'll make the rest of the day living hell." she chuckled some hearing his footsteps right behind her.

When they got to the table Luffy had yelled out Zoro's name and hugged him, he also wrapped his rubber arms around Zoro getting some laughs from the table. By the end of lunch they all had became friends and they already knew all of the names to their new friends. Before Zoro could say goodbye Juliet grabbed his hand and pulled him away and they were almost running.

"What now?!" he yelled at her angrily.

"The best class of the whole day!" she called to him a little bit too happily for her and continued to run down the halls not letting go of Zoro's hand. "This is the class where we practice sword techneichs!" Zoro shook his head and ran up to keep pace so that she wasn't pulling on his hand.

"But aren't you going to be tired by the time we get their?" he asked her feeling a little bit tired with running, sure he could run for a long time because of all the gang trouble he and Luffy some how ran into but he couldn't imagine Juliet fighting after running this fast.

"I run to and from school everyday, even in the summer so I'm use to this." she smiled at him and she soon stopped at a door, he noticed that their was an elderly lady in the room. Juliet opened the door and greeted her warmly.

"Uni Dilla! We have a new student!" she quickly walked into the room and set her bag in a corner but pulled two katanas out of it. Uni Dilla laughed some at her eager student, she looked at Zoro and walked up next to him. She only came up to his chest, her hair was white and long she wore a simple light blue rope that went to the floor and behind her some.

"Three?" she put a hand on one of his katanas. "Do you fight with all of them?"

"Yes, I use the style called Santoryu, I made it." he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. Uni Dilla nodded and walked back to where she was when the two entered the classroom.

"It will be interesting to see then." Zoro had nodded some and went to sat next to Juliet. He pulled all three swords out and set them on his lap.

"Why do you carry cursed swords?" Juliet looked at his swords with a questioning look.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing to you?" he looked at her with a small smile. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"I guess your right." soon the rest of the class had showed up and so class had begun. Uni Dilla sat in the middle of her class, everyone was sitting down with their weapons in their laps.

"Does everyone have a partner?" when everyone had nodded Uni Dilla had continued "Good, get with them and practice with them." When Juliet had gotten up she used one of her swords to hit Zoro's and stood up and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Zoro got up and went to grab it but Juliet had stepped back and held his sword away from him.

"Let's see if you can get it from me, partner." she walked backwards and away from him to a spot that had an empty mat and waited from him "I bet you can't even use one sword to get this one back." she casually tossed his sword up in the air. Zoro frowned some and walked over to where she was.

"No one touches my swords." he told her coldly and slid one of his katanas out of its cover and pointed it at her "You will be giving that back." she laughed at him and tossed it higher, when she did Zoro rushed at her causing her to jump back so she wouldn't get cut. Zoro held his hand open and in front of him catching his sword. He pulled it and his last one out and held each sword in its proper position to attack Juliet who know held both of her swords properly.

The two had been dueling and hadn't stop but know they did to catch their breath. The whole class had stopped to watched them, even Uni Dilla had stopped and watched the two and was quite happy to see that Zoro could fight well with a sword in his mouth. The two had been using the blunt side of their swords but they were still getting hurt. They both had lunge at each other and they ended on the opposite side of the mat they were on. The whole class gasped when they heard the pitter-patter of blood dripping and hitting the mat. The last noise heard before the whole class was loud again was the thud of a body hitting the mat.


	4. Chapter 4: New Scars and Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND KINDA THE IDEA**!

Chapter 4: New Scars and Feelings

Uni Dilla was the first one to rush to her fallen student. Zoro stood up and noticed blood on Wadō Ichimonji. 'Shit.' he fused to himself and looked behind him seeing Juliet on the mat with their teacher trying to see what happened. He had forgotten to use the dull end of the sword. He put his swords away and walked to where the whole class was. They all had crowded around the fallen student. Before Zoro could see how much damage he had done to Juliet. Right when he was going to finally see her he heard a snarl and turned to see something similar to a wolf growling at him. The wolf then barked once and lunged towards Zoro. He moved away from the crowd and put a hand on one of his swords ready to protect him but just then a woman wearing a multi colored striped shirt with black leggings came running into the classroom.

"Doc! Down boy!" she yelled at him and smiled when the wolf obeyed her and walked towards Juliet, the crowd moved away for the two and backed away some giving them more room. Zoro could hear Doc whine some and the girl trying to comfort him. Zoro once again moved closer to see just how much damage he had done. This time when he had reach the crowed they had moved away but they gave him some evil looks. As soon as he glanced at her body he turned and almost ran the other students down on his way to the door. He slammed it open and left the classroom.

All of Juliet's friends and also the Strawhats had been called down to the infirmary. The head nurse soon came in and asked for Alex and Mr. Wonderful to come and help her. The two went without asking questions. Soon Scarlet noticed that neither Zoro or Juliet was with them.

"Has anyone seen Zoro or Juliet?" she frowned some when they all shook their heads. Sanji had seemed upset that Juliet wasn't there. After about an half hour of waiting Alex and Mr. Wonderful had come back with upset looks. Liza had been the first one to ask them what was wrong. Alex sighed some and sat down.

"Juliet and Zoro were sparing together in their class. They were almost done when Zoro had acedently slashed Juliet's stomach. It's nothing serous, he just barley cut her. She's sleeping right now but Candy says that she'll have a scar." Sanji made a growl type sound and ran out of the room saying that he'll kick marimo's ass. Liza sighed and ran after him yelling at him not to hurt Zoro since it wasn't really his fault.

The principle soon came in and said that they all could go see her but to not wake her up, he also said that one of them would have to help Candy take care of her and that person would get to skip school and not have to make up all of the work also. They all got up and followed their principle to the room that Juliet was staying in. They were all surprised that she was awake and sitting up. They could see Candy in the room and a reddish brown wolf under Juliet's bed. Scarlet walked forward and knelt down to the dog's eye level.

"Hey Doc, come on out from under their." she gently scratched the wolf's head. When Doc got out from his spot he walked over to the group and sniffed each persons hand. When he got closer the Strawhats could see parts of scars that were over his eyes and a red bandana over his eyes. Luffy smiled widely at Doc.

"Cool! A blind dog!" he bent down to pet Doc, and most likely see what was under the bandana, but got a snarl instead and Doc backed away some. Juliet smiled and giggled some.

"Yeah he doesn't really liked to be called a dog. Or be petted by children." every had laughed at that except Luffy who was asking why they were laughing. Just then Sanji had bursted in and was at Juliet's side in an instant telling how he was worried for her and how he would kick marimo's ass. Doc snarled and grabbed the cuff of Sanji's pants and pulled him back some. He turned around and looked at the dog with hatred in his eyes for disturbing him and Juliet.

"Oi shitty mutt." he twisted his legs making Doc let go and was about to kick him when the hilt of a sword hit him in the head sending him away from the hybrid canine.

"Do not insult Doc, and he is no mutt." she then put the sword that she had hit Sanji with next to her again. She groaned some and laid down. She gently put her hand on her stomach. Both Doc and Candy checked on her bandages around her stomach. Candy then told her how sitting up and then hitting Sanji was a bad idea. Juliet rolled her eyes and sighed some. She then looked at Liza.

"Where is Zoro?" she looked around seeing if he was sitting on the floor.

"He's out in the hall." Liza kicked the door so it opened slightly, Juliet could see his legs. "Zoro! Get your ass in here now!" she yelled at the swordsman and crossed her arms across her chest. She smiled some when she saw him get up and walked into the room. She sighed some when she saw him walk to the furthest corner from her location and sit down.

"Get over here, before I drag you over here myself." she frowned at him.

"Juliet you are not leaving that bed unless I give you the ok." Candy put her hands on her hips "And I bet Doc would agree with me." Juliet frowned even more.

"Then how else am I going to threaten his ass?" Luffy then raised his hand but also let it stretch so it touched the ceiling.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he jumped up and down.

"What? Do you have an idea on how I can threaten him Luffy?" Juliet raised an eyebrow at the rubber boy.

"You can have Sanji kick his ass!" he smiled widely at his 'brilliant' idea. Juliet thought in concentration.

"That would have worked, if I didn't just knock him out and hit him across the room." she nodded to the limp body of the said person. Luffy had seemed upset that his idea hadn't work. Nami walked over to Candy.

"So who is gonna take care of her?" Nami nodded over to Juliet.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" Candy laughed some and walked over to Juliet's bed side "That's have why all of you are here, the other half is because of what happened."

"I'll be picking which of you who will be taking care of me. I don't care if you heard that you get to pick if you want to be picked. This is my body that we're talking about."


End file.
